


Just ask

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Skeleton Puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Sans' lover (Ren) is upset because he hid her a lot of things so she get angry against him. So they broke up but it's the most stupid decision she has taken...





	Just ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starizai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starizai/gifts).



> This is the second commission for SHAD0WTOUCH (I like to see it as the second part of 'Glimpse of smile') I used her OC Ren!!
> 
> PS: For those who read the previous one, I'm still have dislexya and it's still not my main language so sorry if sometimes, my english is a bit bad. And for the new one... English is not my main language and I've dislexya?

Since Ren was dead, she had found a shine in her live. A certain shine called Sans. He was everything for her. The only one able to make her smile no matter what, the only one to bring some pleasure, surprise and mystery in her live. He was what would always keep her out of the boredom but… lately, things had become strange. She was used to not have him around her and, after all, it wasn’t so disturbing… it wasn’t because they were in couple they were forced to be together all the time. She liked to have some time for her. Especially when the slightest surprise can come around and make her tear a page or a root because he would appear from nowhere.

The current problem was that…

Sans didn’t reply to her questions lately. He would disappear for hours and when he came back, nothing. No surprise, not even a good joke to point out the fact he wasn’t there.

This day, she was waiting for him, like those others day since a little week.

She had tried to plunge on her book to forget the time passing by but she just couldn’t… The words didn’t stuck and sometime, even the book didn’t stay between her hands. At the third time, she was done bending over to pick up the textbook. Especially because, from there, she could see the pages ruffled and a big nausea came in her not physical body and she sighed, trying to not pass across the armchair.

She got up and passed by the chimney, the fire dying as she was moving around. She wanted to try to touch at her flowers, blossoming all around the place since she was there, but she hadn’t the heart at this. She was just moving around the house as a lost soul. She wasn’t good at waiting. She even hated it with each part of her body.

What will she said to him when he’ll come back.

Will he even come back?

Well… certainly yes, it was his house! Sans was certainly too lazy to try to live somewhere else.

In doubt, she passed across the celling, who became soon the floor, arriving in Papyrus room. She checked around. He was maybe there, trying to prepare a trick?

But not Sans.

Where was he?

She had a lot of idea passing by her mind, some obvious like him wanting to have time alone, she was all the time in his house after all, and some stupid… Why Sans would be mean enough to go with someone else. Did it exist more beautiful Monster than her? It existed more monstrous Monster than her. Or maybe it was because she wasn’t enough funny. All her attempts shattered every time.

She came back in the living room next to the chimney they have installed for her. Papyrus and Sans had been so cute with her and still… she was doubting.

Because Sans got so much secrets for her.

How could she not doubting in this case?

She had wanted to ask to Papyrus a certain number of times but… she just couldn’t. Now, she was afraid that would tear apart the brothers. She knew how much Sans was loving his brother and that, she couldn’t. Couldn’t sow doubt somewhere else than in her own mind.

She was just waiting.

Waiting.

And again waiting…

 

It was already late when Sans finally pushed the door of his own house, without Papyrus who was in his room since one hour and half, and found his Ren flying around the chandelier, passing across it.

“rennie are you friend will peter pan?”

Ren turned her head toward him. What? What was he saying? At least… he was ready for a pun, isn’t it? Maybe Sans was back but…

But rage was simmering in her non-existent guts.

“because like him, you neverlands!”

Ren flew to him and arrived just in front of him, bending to his tiny body.

“and you landed! So you’re not…”

“Where were you?” she asked, cutting him short.

“you will know it soon enough.”

“I don’t want to wait.”

“i know but sometime, a thing is worth waiting it! you should try.”

“Enough! Tell me what is it happening?! Do you have any problem?!”

“i got ninety-nine but a ghost ain’t one, why?”

“I won’t ask another time, Sans,” she warned coldly, the purple flame of her coat seeming more intense and bigger than ever.

He looked her, his hands on his pockets and then… just shook his head.

“i can’t tell,” he replied. “that’s nothing. you don’t have to worry,” he still said.

“How could I even believe you?” she asked.

He seemed to frown, hard to say without eyebrow…

“maybe you can’t?” he offered. “but if you can’t… what are we doing together?”

The words hit so strongly the lady, suddenly, she couldn’t float again. Her body was like a ton and her feet touched the floor, the flam still shining and burning anyway.

“What are you saying?” she said.

“without trust, there is no point being a couple. if you can’t trust me, believe in me… i don’t see what you’re still doing in my house?”

The lady blinked. Her body seemed so cold, without love. Love was flying away.

“I’m just… I just need to understand!” she said. “Why are you…”

Sans shook his head and then opened his door. “i don’t think you will pass across it this time?” he said.

He didn’t look her and Ren was lost. So lost.

She couldn’t get.

What was happening.

How could this be even possible? Was she in the middle of a nightmare? Was she…

“Please…”

Sans moved toward the couch and the television to install him for a nap. A good nap well deserved.

“Wait! Sans! You’re not thinking seriously about…”

“yes i am,” he said.

“I trust you, Sans!”

“i don’t think so. it’s easier for you to believe that you trust me, believe in me but you’re just afraid it’s over. and… it’s over.”

“It’s not! Sans, I…”

“it’s over. sorry for you.”

“And you…”

Sans didn’t reply, taking the remote controller to choose what he will see now.

He was lying on his side, watching the screen like he did so many times by the past but something had changed. Ren realized now that she will never be by his side again. She will never be sat on the couch with his skull on her lap, passing sometimes her fingers on his bones as she was reading with her other hand…

It was well over…

Now the only thing she could do was walking out this house. Hoping that Papyrus won’t try to find her and bring her back because that will crush the last inch of hope she had in her body.

She didn’t want to leave.

He was the one she had always waited for. The one she couldn’t embrace in the ‘real life’… real life… This is had been real life as long as she had been by his side. And now… now…

She wanted to beg but somewhat, she couldn’t.

The self-esteem she had was saying to her to not cross that line, to just leave with the last of dignity she got. And she perfectly knew she won’t keep it long…

So she came out of the house, not even asking for him sending her the totality of her belongings. She even didn’t know when she will have a new home. And it wasn’t the question for now.

She didn’t want to think about that because her mind was only filled with the powerful sorrow entwining around her.

What it was even possible?

Was it unacceptable to doubt. A bit?

Sans could see how he was acting strangely lately, no. Was she really the only one in fault there?

When she crossed the door, when the door slammed between her, it was her entire world that shivered, exploded and fell in the sad cold snow with shatters… sharp broken pieces that was entering in her mind, letting powerful and painful mark all over her being…

She didn’t understand.

How…

How?

Her whole life had been useless, her whole live had no meaning and when Sans finally entered it, she understood what it was to life, so ironic as a Ghost, and now… Now she didn’t understand. Why wanting to be there? Why wanting to continue in the Underground if she wouldn’t have arms to go in every night, now?

She didn’t get.

She… she was lost.

She was a real lost soul now…

And the tears rolled over her big eyes, rolling over her cheeks. She couldn’t help them. She just couldn’t stop. Even if she knew she was at only one inch of Sans’ door and he was certainly able to hear her.

She wasn’t waiting for him to come and chase her sadness, she was just… destroyed. It was so hurtful. She never ever had felt such a feeling. Her heart was… she just hadn’t the words for that. This… this exact moment was worse than having her soul taken away and throw in a Monster, worse than having her body and her conscious crushing and forced to something else. Worse than the pain her ghost body had felt for so long… worse than the loneliness she had felt at first. Worse than… feeling that her whole existence had no meaning until she became this Monster.

Maybe all the point of her life had been there to lead her to Sans? She never thought that before but now, with this pain unbearable in her chest, in her whole body, the tears coming from her eyes, she thought it. If not, why would she felt that?

Why she wanted to fall on her knees and beg for Sans’ forgive.

She wanted to say “I trust you, I trust you!!” but she also remembered what he had said… Did she trust him or it was only because she needed him so much?

She didn’t know…

She didn’t know anymore because her whole brain was numb, filled with doubt. She didn’t know anymore…

In fact, it was like she wasn’t someone anymore…

 

 

Ren had been crying for so many time she even noticed how he time had passed by, only letting her mourning her pain. She hole in her chest was only becoming bigger with every new tear…

She needed to have the strength for moving away from this house gathering so many good memories.

It was obvious Sans wouldn’t come. It was obvious she had wasted her chance with the most stupid way ever. She didn’t deserve to be with Sans, she didn’t deserve to be happy… That was that.

That was the truth…

She had wasted Sans time.

She enjoyed very much to be with Sans but… now she couldn’t remember when she did something for him. Except when they cuddled. She could remember a lot of cuddles, hugs and kisses… She already missed them all…

But she needed to move. She needed to walk away from this door, needed to walk away of this dream…

She wanted to turn around and to push that door but her mind was stronger than her feet and she walked in the cold, leaving trace behind her, leaving her past behind her.

She didn’t want to.

She wanted to beg her own mind… but she couldn’t.

The lady knew she had to respect Sans’ decision because he had done so much for her. And now, she wasn’t sure she had done enough for him. She could remember so many of his surprise date, of his joke.

She didn’t believe her presence was enough…

She moved away, letting the snow remember she had been there, if it was the only thing that could remember her, and she searched the best place to go…

Where?

No place seemed to be enough to hold her…

Finally, she found a cliff. From there, she could see a frozen lake. It would have been a perfect place for Sans to bring her. It was the perfect place to forget the pain in her chest… She looked the frozen lake above and thought about her past, about the way to forget her pain…

There was a lot of way.

She couldn’t find the good one…

Or maybe…

 

 

Ren was still in the cold snow after hours. She hadn’t move from the edge of her cliff, her arms around her. Snow had fallen on the top of her head and on her arms and her knees. At first, she had let it pass across her and finally, she just had stopped, staying there, looking the deep end under the cliff and letting, wanting, the snow to cover her.

Make her disappear?

She thought she was among those who weren’t define by love and somewhere, it was the case but her heart was in tiny piece now.

She couldn’t even blame Sans. Just a bit because she had the feeling she couldn’t keep so much shame and pain just for her. So she blamed him, a bit. Because he had been too quick to stop everything. Maybe he was really not happy anymore with her? But also, she felt like a monster, but not the race, because she wasn’t able to trust him. Because she had become mad for nothing. Because she started to yell on him. She shouldn’t have…

The worst in all this story?

She was actually trusted him. She believed what he was saying, she was just mad because she had to wait him so longtime. And it was so often lately. It was more worries than hate… She just didn’t like when he wasn’t around. And even more when he made secret to her. Surprises were a thing but… secrets?

She was really afraid to have lost the special something they had between them, in fact. That was the real reason of her anger.

And being so angry… she had burned it.

Now it was maybe the time to just… disappear. The snow could do it… The purity of the snow could just erase her.

Forever.

 

 

In his couch, Sans didn’t really listen to the TV. He would like it but he had heard Ren crying. He knew he had been too harsh on her but he also thought what he was saying. She couldn’t believe in him and trust him? It was bad…

He really didn’t like that.

And he felt the doubt in her when they talked, argued, about that. He hated that. Hated the way she has started to say she believed in him, trust him because she was just afraid to lose him. It was cute but… if it wasn’t sincere where was the point of everything?

He loved her.

She was under his skin, she really was her type and he couldn’t not think about her.

Of course he heard her cry. Of course he had wanted to come to her, to hug her but he couldn’t… so, instead of listening to his TV, he had listened to her. Every sob, every hiccup. It had been hard to not appear by her side to comfort her. She was his everything and he would like to be more than just the idiot hurting her.

And every sad sound filling the sound cut him to the bone.

Now he was in his couch and she was far away from him.

But he still loved her.

It was maybe the time to come out. He jumped on the floor and then moved toward the door. Reaching it, he warned Papyrus, without saying where he was heading and he left.

To be honest, he wasn’t even sure what he was doing there. Everything he knew was the fact he didn’t want to hurt his brother. He had already done enough bad around him by hurting the Ghost of his lifetime.

Hands on his pockets, he just walked around.

Following the general feeling he got. Sometime, it was just like he “knew”. So he was just giving himself to this feeling.

 

To be honest… he could have passed by without knowing it.

It was snowing a lot and it was really cold, having some hill of snow here and there didn’t seem too surprising because a lot of people forgot things around before coming home or even had their snowmen covered by the snow.

But this one was strange.

And had dark parts.

“ren?” he called.

The amount of snow moved at the edge of the cliff. It seemed to be alive, then. However, in the land of the Monsters… you never know if it was normal or not.

“Sans?!”

He moved toward her and she paced back, floating more than hundred feet above the ground.

“it’s a chance everything float for you!” he smiled.

“Stop joking!” Ren said.

And then, she quickly pressed her hands on her lips. What did she just ask? She asked for him to change… Maybe this break up was a good thing because she wasn’t able anymore to love him?

But he was smiling and she loved his chubby face as he was smiling like nothing had happened.

“will you still love me if i’d stopped to joke?” he asked.

The question had non-sense. The lady stared him as if he was indeed so different. And in the same time, she knew he was really weird and special. Somewhat in a good way. Sans could have been mean, she sensed it, but he wasn’t. He was lazy but he would get the moon for her. And… the only time he had offered it to her, he had such a tone, she was almost frightened. So frightened she had said to him she only needed, and wanted, him…

“You know it very well,” she finally replied. “No.”

“so, i really need to joke.” He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, saw the lake she had so much looked… “i don’t want you to get your head over your heels… except if it’s with me.”

“Stop it…” she said.

It was hurting her, so much…

“why?”

“You know why! You pushed me away!” she looked him, still floating above the ground.

“you’re getting  angry, once again,” he warned.

She opened the mouth to protest, or even ask if that was wrong and then kept it close. She didn’t need to ask. She was getting angry. For no reason…

He extended his phalanxes to her.

“come. i don’t want you to do something stupid,” he warned.

Ren really wanted to touch his metacarpals because she perfectly knew it was a feeling she will miss forever when this conversation will be over… so, she moved her hand to him and let him close his phalanxes around her. He moved her to the soft snow covering the landscape but she didn’t land anyway.

“I guess you want me to take my stuff back?” she said. “Do you plan to cut the bed in two or should we share it in another way?”

Sans laughed.

She frowned.

And when the Skeleton noticed it, he let out a “oh”.

“you weren’t joking?”

“It was a joke?”

She lowered her head realized it could be a joke, yes. How could they be together. She was lame with joke.

“I don’t deserve you,” she let out.

“excuse me?”

“I don’t think I deserve you. I thought a lot… You’re doing so many things to keep my day happy, thrilling and me, I’m just waiting for you to do those things. I don’t deserve you.”

“maybe… but did you also thought about something else?” he asked, moving his hand on his pocket as the other was still around her.

He squeezed to prevent her to leave, which was stupid because if she wanted fly away, she would in a matter of second. And he would never catch her again…

“About what?”

“why you don’t come with any idea?”

“Because…” She sighed.

She even didn’t know.

“because i don’t let you any chance to do it. i’m always coming with the ideas,” he said. “i want to shine your day and past all my times to take care about that… how could you have time to place some time for doing it too, ren?”

She frowned just a bit and landed. “You’re maybe right but I still feel like I’m not doing enough things…”

“you’re doing well enough things. first, you’re passing a lot of time with me.”

Ren didn’t look convince about that.

“i love being with you. i don’t need much more than that. when i finish to prepare you a surprise, enjoying to do it, you’re with me while this surprise. we’re passing time together. i don’t want much more than that… being with you is my only pleasure.” He stopped there and seemed to think. “one of my two others pleasure. i love to joke way too much!” he smiled.

“And to sleep.”

“let’s say three pleasures, then,” he replied.

He still had his smile on his mouth and she wanted to kiss it, him, but she just couldn’t. What he was saying didn’t change what had happened earlier…

“I trust you, Sans. I believe you, too. I’m sure you had a good reason to be so often not here but… it was really hard for me. I had to wait for you every day and then we didn’t pass much time together…”

“i always said to you, you can come with me for napping!”

“I know and I love watching you sleep but I also love doing things with you. Even just watching the TV or talking.”

“i know.”

He squeezed her hand once again.

“I just wanted to understand. It’s not your kind to do so many secrets about… anything? Not to me, at least…”

Now she doubted way too much but that didn’t seem to bother Sans. He could totally understand she thought he was keeping secret. And she was right, after all. He had a lot of secrets…

“it was a surprise. you don’t say what a surprise is, or it’s not a surprise anymore.”

“I was afraid,” she explained. Ren moved toward her Skeleton. “I was afraid to lose you. I wanted to have you as every so much because I’m not sure I’m the one. Look, I can’t even joke properly!”

“you don’t have to be able to joke. i’ll joke for two!”

She smiled tenderly. “It’s nice from you,” she said with a soft tone. “And about everything else?”

“i knew what you could offer to me. i knew you were different than me and some of our personality trait won’t match… but i didn’t asked for that. i love you. as you are, rennie.”

“Are you even sure about that?” she said with a sigh.

“no. that’s because i’m not sure about my feelings that i know that i love you. i don’t need anything special to tell it to me. i’m thinking always about you. when you’re not next to me, you’re in my mind and when you’re next to me, it’s so powerful in this.” He pressed his phalanxes joined with her hand against his heart.

“Your heart,” she smiled, caressing the tender part.

“in fact…” He grinned widely. “it’s my ribcage!”

“You idiot!” she said.

She wanted to jump on his neck but…

“I’m really trust you, can we… forget?” she asked.

He nodded.

And there, she jumped on him, passing her other arm around his broad shoulders as the first hand was still against his heart. She kissed his mouth, pressed her body against his, loving the contact she already had missed so much.

In the end, it was only a matter of hour but she thought it was the beginning of the eternity so it had been a torture.

“I love you, Sans. My live without you would have been…”

“sanseless?” he laughed.

And she laughed too, pressing her into his arms even more. Good, she could kill for this stupid humor!

He pressed his head against her.

“do you know why i’ve been so bad for you, lately?”

She sighed and shook her head. “You weren’t bad. You say it by your own… it was a surprise.”

She should respect that. Especially because Sans really enjoyed to do surprise and to impress her.

“yes, it was a surprise. i must say: it was supposed to be the biggest surprise of all them! i don’t even know what i will do now with this surprise about to come out.”

“I love you, whatever will happen. You don’t need to shine my life that much with that much surprised. I’m really happy when we’re doing nothing… You don’t have to force yourself. And if we get bored… you will always have a joke for us,” she said.

“surely! but… i still have this surprise and you can’t prevent me to let you discovering it.”

“Sans…”

“i’m serious. well…no. i’m still sans but you get it!”

“Okay,” she said.

“i’ve the surprise on me,” he pointed out. Then he moved back thought he really loved her embrace. “normally, i had way more things around but i will do with what i’ve there. i don’t need much more than you, something and i.”

She was perplexed.

Until he put a knee in the snow. Then, she immediately understood. She felt ashamed because she had clearly ruined the moment and in the same time… for a couple as weird as them, it’s seemed to be the best moment ever.

“rennie, my ghostie, my favorite monster among them all, except my brother, maybe,” he grinned, “will you do me the honor to be my wife, one day?”

He took out his hand from his pocket and there was something in it. Not a velvet box with a lot of promise inside but already the ring. And there again, it wasn’t the kind of beautiful ring with a lot of jewelry or with some precious material. It was something you could find in the Human world: a big ring in blue plastic with a tiny platform to hold a big plastic gem.

And it was…

Perfect!

Ren felt the emotion, seeing this joke-ring that was the purest form of her boyfriend. Her fiancé!

She couldn’t help but smile and when tears passed in her cheeks, this time, it wasn’t because she was so sad. It was because she was in a pure bliss.

“Of course,” she said. She let appear a beautiful smile on her pale face. “You’re the only man I’m ready to wait for.”

He laughed. “joke on you, i’m not planning to make you wait again!” he said.

And she laughed even more.

Passing her arms around him, she kissed him all over his skull. He embraced her back and pressed his mouth on her cold skin, where he could touch it.

“it’s better if we come back home. you’ll be soon a mrs. freeze if you’re not coming! and who will i’ll marry.”

“Nobody, I hope,” she replied.

“i’ve nobody.” He winked by letting the glow in his eye disappear. “thinking about that, if you disappeared or became an ice cube, or any form, your choice, i would have to marry papyrus, i guess, he’s the only one who could probably want me.”

“And no one wants to see you marry him!” she laughed.

“exactly!”

He took her hand and pressed it in his phalanxes before leading her in their house. She was so relieved to don’t have to leave this home, her home, but especially… to still be with him. She couldn’t have stayed here without him, she was sure of that. And now, instead of having lose her only one, the love of her live, she was about to marry him.

One day.

When he won’t be too tired for that. And honestly… she was waiting for it!


End file.
